Our Tears
by golden.love88
Summary: "jangan menatapku dengan mata sedih karena aku bisa melihat seluruh hatimu yang sakit jika kau melakukan ini. Maka tinggalkan saja aku apa yang harus ku lakukan , jika kau hanya memberikanku kesedihan". HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO/ GS! cerita terinspirasi dari ost hwarang our tears.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Tears**

Main cast: Xi Luhan (gs)

Oh Sehun

Exo couples

And others

Rate: M

Genre : hurt comfort , romance , and others

Summary: "jangan menatapku dengan mata sedih karena aku bisa melihat seluruh hatimu yang sakit jika kau melakukan ini. Maka tinggalkan saja aku apa yang harus ku lakukan , jika kau hanya memberikanku kesedihan"

.

.

 _Story begin_

Terlihat Seorang gadis mungil terlihat sedang mengikat tali sepatu Adidas berwarna hitam putih miliknya. Ia bernama Xi Luhan, seorang gadis berdarah China. Anak dari pasangan Lee Sungmin yang setelah menikahi Xi Kyuhyun berubah marga menjadi Xi.

Menjadi seorang direktur perusahaanya sendiri tak menampik seorang Xi Kyuhyun memanjakan putri satu-satunya itu dengan egala kekayaan dan kekuasaannya. Bahkan dia dengan kejamnya mengusir anaknya itu dari rumah. Bukan kejam yang kalian maksud, tetapi hanya untuk membuat Luhan mandiri saja. Ia gadis periang, baik, cerdas, cerewet, dan cengeng. TUAN xi hanya ingin anaknya tau bahwa hidup itu tak seindah yang dilihatnya selama ini. Karena itulah Ia mengirim Luhan ke Korea Selatan untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengah atasnya di negara itu. Dan saat ini Luhan sudah menginjak kelas XII.

"Astaga, aku bisa saja terlambat." menepuk keningnya cukup keras sehingga menimbulnya jejak kemerahan di kulit putihnya. Diapun segera berlari menuju halte bus yang tak jauh dari apartemennya.

.

.

.

"Hei. Untung saja kau belum terlambat Lu" ujar sahabat mungilnya.

"Hah hah hah, aku kesiangan Baek, aku bahkan belum sarapan" ujar Luhan dengan nafas tersengal karena baru saja selesai berlari dari halte menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

"Nanti saja sarapannya Lu, kau tahu keganasan guru kita bukan?" Baekhyun pun menarik tangan Luhan kembali berlari menuju kelas mereka.

Setelah sampai dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Seorang lelaki jangkung menghampiri mereka. Lebih tepatnya menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Sayang, kau dari mana saja?". Tanya lelaki bertelinga caplang itu dengan suara bass nya.

"Aku menjemput Luhan di depan gerbang tadi, memangnya ada apa?".

"Aku merindukanmu tentu saja". Dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Cih, kau menjijikan Park." Baekhyun mengernyit jijik.

"aku juga mencintaimu." Balas chayeol makin tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Sementara Luhan terkekeh melihat sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"hai lu. Terlabat lagi?"Chayeol menyapa Luhan.

"masih belum terlambat Chan. Masih beberapa menit lagi."jawab Luhan

"oh benar juga"

"Sudah sana kembali ke bangkumu Yoda! Sebentar lagi kim saem akan masuk!"Baekhyun mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol

"baiklah baklah"

Luhan kembali tersenyum melihat dua sahabatnya itu. Andaikan ia bersama Kris 'kekasihnya' saat ini, mungkin ia sangat bahagia.

Luhan mempunyai hubungan jarak jauh, kekasihnya asli China, sama sepertinya, tetapi karena rencana ayah Luhan yang memindahkannya dengan alasan _mandiri_ itu. Merka rela berpisah dn sepakat untuk saling percaya dan menjaga perasaan masing masing walaupun dari jauh.

.

.

.

Sementara itu. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi berkulit pucat berjalan tergesa menuju sebuah kamar di sebuah hotel mewah. Wajahnya terlihat merah berkilat emosi, setelah mendapat pesan dari temannya KIM JONGIN.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar hotel bernomor 69 itu, Sehun memencet bel itu dengan brutal. bukan sopan sebenarnya, tnaun itu sudah melebihi dari kata sopan oleh seorang Oh Sehun. Setelah bebera menit barulah pintu itu terbuka.

"Hei, siapa kau?". Ujar seorang lelaki yag membuka pintu itu.

Wajah Sehun mengeras kala melihat lelaki itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai handuk untuk meutupi bagian bawahnya. Tanpa permisi Lelaki pucat itu melenggang masuk setelah mendorong tubuh pemuda didepannya itu. Sehun terkejut ketika melihat seorang wanita yang sampai beberapa detik lalu masih menyandang status sebagai kelasihnya itu tertidur pulas. Tubuh telanjangnya ditutupi dengan selimut tebal bewarna putih. Tanpa bertanya pun Sehun sudah tahu, jika mereka sehabis bercinta melihat beberapa pakaian yag berserakan dilantai dan aroma sperma yang sangat kuat.

Pemuda tadi lalu menarik kasar Sehun keluar dri kamarnya.

"Apa kau tak punya sopan santun,brengsek!?" ujar Jaeyang pemuda tadi

"Jangan tanyakan padaku tentang sopan santun,sialan. Bahkan perbuatan kalian seperti binatang saja". Sehun berujarsarkas lalu bergegas pergi.

Jaeyang hanya melongo dengan kepergian Sehun, ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia lalu mengedikkan bahu dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ngghh, siapa itu jae?" Wanita tadi terbangun dan mengeryit karena merasa pusing

"Aku tidak tahu, dia haya mengatakan kita seperti binatang setelah menerobos masuk tadi. Dia seperti vampir dengan kulit pucatnyaitu, ". Ujar Jaeyang dengan wajah polos."Kau mengenalnya?" Sambungnya lagi

"T-tentu saja tidak" gugup Sulli. Jantung Sulli berdegup karena takut. Ia yakin itu Sehun, kekasihnya atau mungkin akan menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Ia tak ingin ambil pusing untuk hal ini, yang jelas Jaeyang pun kaya. Pikirnya menghilagkan rasa takutnya itu.

.

.

.

Gadis cantik bermata rusa menghela nafas lagi. Ia menunggu kekasihnya untuk menghubunginya. Namun nihil. Jika ia menghubungi Kris duluan. Maka Kris akan marah dengan alasan dia mengganggu pekerjaan kekasihnya itu. Lalu pemuda itu akan berkata akan menghubunginya lagi. Tetapi sampai saat ini ia tak kunjung di hubungi?. Apa separah itu kesibukan seorang sekretaris perusahaan?.

Terhitung sudah dua tahun mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ketika sama-sama di China hubungan mereka baru 1 tahun lamanya. Tanggal 2 Januari kemarin mereka memperingati anniversary. Berarti sudah satu tahun Luhan di Korea. Namun ahir-akhir ini Kris mulai jarang menghubunginya. Pemuda itu memang sibuk, tapi tak bisakah ia meluangkan waktunya sedikit waktu hanya sekedar mengirim pesan?. Luhan sudah mencoba untuk mengerti. Namun dia juga mepunyai batasan untuk terus mengerti. Dia juga ingin untuk dimengerti jika dia merindukan pemuda itu. Mata Luhan mendadak mengeluarkan liquid beningnya, ingat jika Luhan memang cengeng.

"Apa Kris benar-benar mencintaiku?" Luhan bergumam disela isak tangisnya,

"Tidak baik menangisi seorang lelaki seperti itu". Seorang lelaki berwajah pucat tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disamping Luhan membuat wanita itu terkejut.

"Apa urusanmu" luhan Menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Kau sedang menunggu sebuah harapan bukan?" terkekeh karena tingkah Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?".

"Tentu saja aku tahu, banyak orang yang tulus mendapatkan yang seorang brengsek .bukankah seperti itu?"

Luhan hanya diam mendengar penuturan pemuda asing disampingnya itu.

"Kau tahu? Dunia ini tak adil. Aku sangat mencintai seseorang dan mempercayainya, ketika aku meninggalkannya sebetar ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis, ia malah menghianatiku".

Luhan mulai tertarik dengan ucapan sang lelaki.

"Menghianatimu bagaimana?".tanya Luhan gusar.

"Aku menemukannya di hotel bersama lelaki lain." senyuman tipis Sehun pertanda ia sangat benci pada gadis itu. Ah bukan gadis lagi karena ia sudah tak perawan.

Luhan menegang, apakah Kris juga seperti itu? Ia bahkan banyak berubah 6 bulan ini, apakah ia akan bernasib sama seperti oemuda asing disebelahnya ini?

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa cantik?".

Pertanyaan pemuda itu membuat Luhan tersipu.

"Namaku Xi Luhan, panggil saja Luhan". Ujar luhan malu-malu

"Baiklah nona Luhan, Namaku Oh Sehun, panggil saja Sehun tampan". Mengajak Luhan tertawa dan itu berhasil.

Biarkan mereka saling mengenal dan mencoba mencari penawar untuk mengobti luka masing-masing.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong , aku author baru . membawa cerita yang membosankan, semoga ada yang mau lirik fanfic jelek ini ^.^ . big thanks to #hafhie95 and #hara9493 yang mau rela bantu aku buat edit dan yang lain. Sampai jumpa di next chapternya ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Our Tears

Main cast: Xi Luhan (gs)

Oh Sehun

Exo couples

And others

Rate: M

Genre : hurt comfort , romance , and others

Summary: "jangan menatapku dengan mata sedih karena aku bisa melihat seluruh hatimu yang sakit jika kau melakukan ini. Maka tinggalkan saja aku. apa yang harus ku lakukan , jika kau hanya memberikanku kesedihan".

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Luhan bertekad menghubungi kekasihnya lebih dulu. Ia tau pasti, Kris akan marah jika Luhan terlebih dulu menghubunginya.. Persetan dengan kemarahan Kris. Gadis itu sudah terlanjur merindukan kekasihnya yang berdarah Kanada itu. Luhan sudah mendial nomor telpon Kris. Panggilan itu sudah tersambung. Luhan harap-harap cemas karena Kris belum juga menjawab panggilannya. Hingga akhirnya panggilan itu dijawab secercah senyum mengembang di bibir Luhan.

Pip

"Hal- .

 _"Sudah ku bilang jangan menghubungiku lebih dulu, kau tahu aku sangat sibuk di sini,! sudahlah aku tutup teleponnya.!"._

Belum sempat luhan meyapa kekasihnya itu,Pria dengan nama asli WuYifan itu sudah menutup panggilannya disertai sebuah kalimat bentakkan yang membuat pertahanan yang dijaga Luhan sejak tadi roboh. Senyum manis yang tadi sempat terkembang kini kembali menutup.

 _Apa dia benar-benar tak merindukanku?-_ batin Luhan.

Tak terasa air matanya turun melewati pipi chubby-nya. Malam itu Luhan tidur dengan lelehan air mata yang mewakili sakit hatinya saat itu.

Terhitung sudah satu bulan tak ada kabar dari Kris, Luhan benar-benar merindukan lelaki itu. Sejak kejadian Kris membentaknya malam itu dan memutus telpon secara sepihak, Luhan tidak lagi berani menghubungikekasihnya itu. Ketika masih bersama, Luhan acap kai mendapat omelan kecil karena sifat manjanya. Bahkan dulu merka pernah bertengkar hebat, hanya karena masalah yang sepele. Kala itu Kris benar-benar marah dan membentak Luhan, Luhan tentu saja hanya diam, dan menyadari kesalahannya yang terlalu manja. Sejak saat itu dia tidak lagi berani memancing amarah kris, walaupun setelah kejadian itu Kris sudah meminta maaf dengan kekasih mungilnya itu dan berjanji tidak akan mengulangi hal yang sama. Namun apa yang terjadi?, malam itu kris kembali mengulangi kesalahannya. Walaupun Luhan /menyadari itu, tapi dia tidak ambil pusing. Bodoh memang. Tapi apa daya. Cintanya pada lelaki itu mengalahkan rasa sakitnya.

Lalu hari ini masalah tersebut terulang kembali, hanya saja Kris mengatakan sedikit kalimat dan segera menutup teleponnya.

Pikirannya mulai bercabang dengan berbagai dugaan yang trrlintas di otaknya. Apakah kekasihnya telah mendapatkan wanita lain?

Atau

Mungkin saja Kris tak mencintai dirinya lagi.

.

.

.

 **Other side**

Jongin bergidik ngeri ketika melihat atasan sekaligus sahabatnya yang berkulit putih pucat layaknya vampire itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Sepuluh menit ia bertahan dengan posisi duduk menghadap lelaki itu. Dan Ia muak jika berlama-lama seperti itu. Hingga Jongin sudah berdiri dengan dengusan keras, barulah sang atasan kembali dari dunia khayalannya.

"Jongin-ah, kau mau kemana?".

"Tentu saja kembali kemejaku. Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Dan kau sudah membuang waktu berhargaku hanya untuk melihat senyum idiotmu itu. Apa kau memanggilku karena ini?" jawab Jongin sarkas

"hanya terlalu senang saja". Jawab Sang atasan masih dengan senyuman idiot.

"Yak! . Bukankah kau harusnya sedang bersedih ria karena baru putus dengan kekasihmu karena info yang sudah kuberikan? Lalu mengapa kau bahagia?". Tanya jongin Tak mengerti dengan tingkah atasannya itu.

"Untuk apa aku bersedih pada wanita yang sudah mengangkang di depan lelaki lain". Jawab Sehun santai. "Lagi pula aku menemukan sosok baru, meskipun ia telah memiliki kekasih, aku bisa merebutnya" lanjut pemuda itu santai.

"Aisshh kau benar-benar gila Hun" Jongin mengacak surainya frustasi dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong Aku memanggil mu untuk sebuah tugas penting" ujar Sehun sambil menyeringai

"Tugas apa lagi?, jangan katakan jika aku harus membunuh kekasih -eh maksudku mantan kekasihmu itu." Menatap sahabatnya horor karena mereka sudah cukup lama bersahabat hingga tau perangai masing-masing. Dan Jongin tau, jika Sehun menampakkan seriangannya seperti itu,pastilah ada ide aneh yang terlintas dikepala pamuda pucat itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau hanya perlu mencari info gadis yang kutemui malam itu. Nanti aku beri tahu dimana ia tinggal, selanjutnya aku menunggu info detail gadis itu". Jawabnya Sehun serius yag membuat kening Jongin berkerut heran

"gadis mana lagi yang maksud?"

"kau tau,,aku menemukan bunga yang sedang kehilangan kumbangnya, dan aku akan segera menggantikan kumbangnya yang hilang itu,"

"Ya ya,, kau dengan pemikiran aneh mu itu. Baiklah, aku akan mendapatkannya dalam dua hari setelah kau memberi taukan dimana dia tinggal".

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan Kai". Menyeringai.

Jongin yang melihat seringaian itu bergedik. Satu hal yang dia tau, Sehun benar-benar bertekad mendapatkan gadis ini.

 _Aku akan mendapatkanmu cantik-_ _dan permainan akan dimulai-_ ujar Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu selama dua hari, seperti yang dijanjikan Jongin, Sehun sudah mendapatkan data yang sikirimkan sahabatnya itu. Dengan sebuah seringaian pamuda itu membacanya.

 **Xi Luhan. Gadis berumur 18 tahun, berdarah China. Anak dari pasangan Xi Kyuhyun dan Xi Sungmin.**

 **Xi Luhan Bersekolah di XoXo SHS. Tiggal sendiri di Korea sementara orangtuanya di China.**

 **Orang tua Xi Luhan mempunyai perusahaan cukup besar di China.**

 **Memiliki kekasih bernama Wu Yifan , bekerja sebagai GM di perusahaan YG entertaiment.**

Akhirnya Sehun tersenyum puas mendapatkan info dari kepercayaannya semuanya lengkap termasuk hobi serta makanan kesukaan wanita itu. Senyuman tipis Sehun tak pernah hilang.

.

.

.

"Lu, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu".

"Siapa Baek? Seingatku aku tak membuat janji."

"Mana ku tahu, temui dia di taman, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, oh jangan lupakan kulitnya seperti vampir dan orangnya sangat tampan."ujar Baekhyun terkikik mengingat wajah orang yang ditemuinya tadi itu.

"Aku di sini jika kau tak lupa Baby". Sungut Chanyeol.

"Aishhh kau cemburu? Aku akan berpaling jika kau tak mau memakai baju couple yang kita beli kemarin" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Astaga Baek bagaiamana mungkin aku memakainya, mau di taruh mana mukaku jika pria setampan diriku memakai baju kelinci dan warna pink menjijikan itu!"ujar Chanyeol bergedik ngeri

"Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus memakainya Park" kekeuh Baekhyun.

"Tidak, lebih baik aku menceburkan diriku di sungai Han daripada memakai pakaian konyol itu"

"Kalau begitu pergi sana! Kau tidak mencntaiku kan? aku membencimu.!". Baekhyun berlari menuju kelas. Ya kemarin setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama di _lotte world_ Chanyeol ingin membelikan kekasihnya baju couple agar terlihat romantis, akan tetapi yang memilih baju couplenya Baekhyun, akan menjadi mistis jika kekasih cantiknya yang memilih.

Mana mungkin Chanyeol mau memakainya? Bayangkan jika wajah tampannya akan rusak bila memakai baju pink dan bermotif kelinci. Lalu Chanyeol harus apa selain menuruti kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar, pasti ia akan meloncat-loncat di depan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun mau memaafkan kata-katanya tadi, aaahhh sungguh kekanakan, tetapi Chanyeol mencintainya. Luhan yang di sampingnya menepuk pundak Chanyeol simpati. Lalu Luhan pun pergi menemui lelaki yang di katakan Baekhyun tadi.

.

.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan le sekeliling taman, terdapat siswa-siswi sedang bercengkrama. Sampai mata bening Luhan mendapati objek yang di cari duduk di bawah pohon rindang memungungi Luhan. Dia ragu, apakah itu orangnya?

"Permisi, apakah anda yang meminta saya menemui anda di taman?".

"Yah, aku orangnya Xi Luhan". Membalikkan badan.

Luhan terkejut,bagaimana tidak. Lelaki itu menyebutkan namanya lengkap, tentu saja lelaki itu tahu namanya, Luhan sendiri yang menyebut namanya ketika di taman dan wajah itu. Luhan tak mungkin lupa meskipun hanya satu kali bertemu, tampan dan berkharisma. Namun menyelipkan wajah arogan nan sombong. Meskipun demikian, lelaki itu sangatlah tampan .

"Eung,, Sehun-ssi?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Eoh? Kau ternyata masih mengingaku" kekeh Sehun

"Eumm, ada apa kau mencariku Sehun-ssi?".

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan dan menunjukan sesuatu, nanti malam aku akan menjeputmu, bersiaplah jam 7 aku pastikan tiba di rumah mu".

Luhan terkejut tentu saja, pria tampan ini mengajak kemana memangnya, ini pertemuan kedua mereka setelah di taman beberapa waktu lalu, dan sekarang Sehun mengajaknya pergi? Yang benar saja, bagaimana jika Sehun bukan orang baik, bagaimana jika Sehun menculik bahkan menjual dan memperkosanya terlebih dahulu. Untuk memikirkannya saja mebuat Luhan takut

Sehun terkekeh, ia tahu apa yang di pikirkan gadis cantik itu, mana mungkin Sehun akan mencelakai gadis cantik ini. Lihat saja tatapan selidik Luhan kepada Sehun.

"Heii sudah jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku tak akan menjualmu tenang saja, aku pergi dulu. Ingat jam 7 aku akan menjemputmu, berdandanlah yang cantik."

Sehun berlalu, sementara Luhan masih melongo. Tanpa sadar Sehun tidak ada di taman itu lagi. Luhan ragu jika ia pergi. Mengapa Sehun tahu apa yang di pikirkan Luhan? Ah pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan pening. Ia beranjak dari taman kemudian mencari sahabatnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Eh bukan kah Baekhyun sedang bertengkar kecil dengan Chanyeol. Luhan tak ingin mengganggu pasangan yang seperti 'suami istri' itu.

Luhan memutuskan menemui si mata bulat Kyungsoo saja, dan menceritakan kejadian ia bertemu dengan Sehun, itu lebih baik.

.

.

Sehun mendatangi ruang sekretarisnya. Wajahnya merah, rahang tegasnya mengeras menggambarkan jika pemuda itu sangat marag. Sehun langsung saja menghempaskan pintu yang tak bersalah itu. Sementara penghuni ruangan sedang sibuk pada laptopnya terkejut mendapati Sehun dengan wajah datar sekaligus mata berkilat marah ke arahnya. Memangnya Jongin salah apa. Setahunya Jongin melakukan pekerjaan yang di suruh Sehun dengan benar.

"Kau..! Beraninya anakmu menghamili anakku Kai..! Brengsek sekali anakmu"Tuding Sehun membuat Jongin ikut kesal

"Jangan menuduh anakku sembarangan, mereka saling mencintai bukan?".

"Memag benar, tapi tidak sampai bergumul di kamar anakku dan meghamilinya!".

"Yak! Mana ku tahu jika mereka telah bergumul di rumahmu, anak mu saja yang menggoda anakku" ujar Jongin tak mau kalah " Dan jangan menyebut anakku brengsek Sehun, karena anakmu yang jalang."

Sehun memijat kepalanya pening, bagaimana mungkin anaknya yang jalang. Anaknya saja pendiam, jika tak di suruh atau di paksa anaknya berdiam diri di kasur mininya.

Sedangkan Jongin berpikir tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin anaknya yag masih kecil bisa menghamili anak Sehun.

"Kau jangan mengelak lagi hitam, anak dan ayah sama pervertnya. Kalian sama saja. Sama-sama suka meniduri anak orang". Sehun merutuki ucapannya, ucapan terakhir Sehun pasti akan membuat Jongin teringat masa lalunya.

"Baiklah anakku akan bertanggung jawab, tenang saja. Dan jangan mengatai anakku brengsek".

Kadang jika mereka berdua, Sehun dan Jongin tidak berbicara formal layaknya atasan dan bawahan. Mereka sudah lama bersahabat. Sehun sendiri jugatidak ingin jika Jongin terlalu formal padanya jika mereka sedang berdua.

"Wow. Menarik sekali pria tampan ini. Bertengkar demi anjing-anjingnya eum?"

Ucapan seseorang denga suara bass itu segera mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dan Sehun.

"Diam kau brengsek" ujar Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan

"Hahaha, tenang bung. Aku dengar kalian meributkan anjing Sehun yang tengah hamil. Kupastikan jika anjing Jongin pelakunya."

"Diam kau Park.! Urusi saja kekasihmu yang cerewet itu" ujar Jongin kesal

"Santai dude, aku telah menyelesaikannya tadi" ucap Chanyeol acuh.

Keheningan sempat tercipta namun Chanyeol bercicit lagi.

"Nikahi saja mereka berdua. Bukankah Vivi tengah hamil anak Monggu?"

Sehun melirik dan menatap tajam Jongin, sementara Jongin meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"dan kalian akan berbesanan. Hahahahahah!". Chanyeol tertawa lebar bertepuk tangan seperti orang gila. Merasa leluconnya tidak ada respon, Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya dan berdehem canggung.

Mereka telah bersahabat semenjak kecil. Ah kalian bingung dengan keadaan ini bukan?

Oh Sehun pewaris tunggal SM Corporation.

Park Chanyeol yag menjabat sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan ayahnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjabat menjadi presdir perusahaan keluarganya tu ,ia menyamar menjadi anak SMA demi bertemu dan berkenalan dengan gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun. Mereka telah 1 bulan menjalani hubungan.

Kim Jongin sang dokter yang melenceng menjadi sekretaris sahabatnya Oh Sehun, mengapa begitu? Menurutnya hanya ingin saja. Ah alasan macam apa itu.

Beginilah mereka jika berkumpul. Umpatan sering kali mereka lontarkan, tetapi tidak sampai benar-benar bermusuhan. Hanya sebagai bumbu untuk melngkapi persahabatan mereka saja.

Ah tentang si 'anak' Sehun dan Jongin tadi. Mereka memang menganggap Vivi, anjing Sehun dan Monggu, anjing Jongin seperti anak mereka masing-masing. Mereka mengadopsi keduanya saat baru lahir di jalan. Ya mereka menemukan dua ekor anak anjing sedang kelaparan. Sepertinya telah di campakkan oleh (lebih tepatnya orang tua si anjing) manusia yang tak menginginkannya.

Dengan Vivi si anjing berbulu putih seputih salju seperti pemiliknya Sehun.

Sementara Monggu si anjing berbulu kecokelatan seperti sang tuan Jongin. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak terlalu cokelat. Kulit tan Jongin sangat eksotis -dan seksi.

Park Chayeol Sebelum ke kantor Sehun...

"Baby jangan marah" Chanyeol meloncat-loncat di depan Baekhyun seperti anak kecil minta di belikan mainan oleh ibunya.

Sementara Baekhyun berhenti memdadak akibat Chanyeol yang di depannya sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Minggir, jangan ikuti aku lagi Park" menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Baek maafkan aku, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi aku berjanji baby". Mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika-

Baekhyun tampak berpikir dan tersenyum misterius membuat Chanyeol merasa nyawanya akan terancam sebentar lagi.

-kau mau memakai baju couple kita nanti malam. Kita kencan di restaurant milik ayahku".

Chanyeol menahan napas sejenak. Ia hanya pasrah menerima hukuman dari Baekhyun. Tak ada pilihan lain. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol mencintai perempuan ini.

Sementara Baekhyun menahan tawanya ketika melihat Chanyeol pasrah begitu.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menunggu sang sahabat D.O Kyungsoo di restaurant tempat kerja Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang bukan terlahir dari keluarga kaya, oleh karena itu ia rela melakukan kerja part time demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup.

Kyungsoo dapat bersekolah di favorite karena otak cerdasnya yang tidak main-main. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal 10 tahun ketika ia menginjak usia 8 tahun. Semenjak kehilangan orang tuanya ia tinggal bersama sang bibi, namun sang bibi memperlakukan Kyungsoo sangat kejam. Oleh karena itu ia kabur dari bibinya ketika menginjak usia 17 tahun.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo anak pindahan. Ia masuk di sekolah tersebut 1 tahun lalu. Lalu mendapat 2 sahabat baiknya Luhan dan Baekhyun -oh jangan lupakan Chanyeol.

Meskipun ditinggal orang tua semenjak kecil, Kyungsoo tak patah semangat untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Apalagi setelah kejadian _itu_.

"Lu mengapa kau menungguku?" suara lembut Kyungsoo.

"Aku merindukanmu Soo, kau tak lelah bekerja huh?".

"Hihihi. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini Lu" Kyungsoo cengengesan. Ya Luhan merindukan sahabatnya, padahal tadi ia bertemu di sekolah.

"Jam berapa pekerjaanmu berakhir?"

"10 menit lagi ini selesai". Kyungsoo mengelap meja di samping Luhan.

"Baiklah".

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat sahabatnya menjawab dengan lemah, Kyungsoo tahu jika Luhan sedang letih akibat tugas yang menumpuk. Kyungsoo pun sama lelahnya namun dia lebih lelah sebenarnya.

Bagaimana lagi, tuntutan hidup yang membuat ia begini, meskipun kedua sahabatnya bersikeras untuk tidak sungkan meminta bantuan pada mereka bahkan mengajak untuk tinggal vbersama, tetap saja ia tolak karena tak ingin merepotkan kedua sahabatnya itu. biarlah ia letih sepulang kerja dari pada merepotkan orang lain. Ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai parasit, ia cukup trauma untuk kejadian 1 tahun silam.

Mana tega Luhan dan Baekhyun menyebutnya atau menganggap Kyungsoo parasit, hanya saja- Kyungsoo sensitif jika di tolong cuma-cuma.

Sepuluh menit berakhir...

"Lu, hei bangun, aku sudah selesai". Kyungsoo mengguncang bahu Luhan lembut.

"Eung? Kau sudah selesai?" Luhan mengucek mata rusanya.

"Sudah. Lihatlah karenaku kau harus tertidur di sini Lu, maafkan aku". Sesal Kyungsoo.

"Ya.! Kau berbicara apa huh? Aku yg mau.!".

Luhan pura-pura jengkel lalu setelahnya ia merangkul Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan tempat kerja Kyungsoo. Mereka menuju flat kecil Kyungsoo.

Setelah sampai mereka menuju kamar Kyungsoo segera, Luhan terlelap kembali. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat sahabat imutnya berperilaku seperti anak TK. Lihatlah, bibir Luhan yang mengerucut dan tangan yang menggapai-gapai. Setelahnya Luhan berguling di kasur empuk Kyungsoo. Ah imut sekali.

Drrttt~

Kyungsoo melihat handphone bergetar itu, itu milik Luhan. Dia ingin mengatakan hal itu pada gadis bermata Rusa itu, namun melihat Luhan yag terlelap, Kyungsoo urung melakukannya. Karena tak mau mengganggu privasi Luhan dia membiarkan handpone itu tetap berdering. biar Luhan saja luhan sendiri nanti yang melihatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang kaki jenjang Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri setelah lelahnya bekerja.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo selesai urusan bersih-bersihnya. Dan melihat Luhan sudah duduk di ranjangny.

"Soo apa kau punya ramen?"

"apa setelah tidur kau lapar?"

Luhan mengangguk imut.

"Aku akan memasakannya untuk mu".

Luhan bersorak senang. Dia lalu segera kekamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka.

Setelah lima menit, ramen yang di buat Kyungsoo pun selesai.

Luhan duduk di meja makan seperti anak kecil menunggu bubur yang di buat ibunya.

Melihat Luhan yang semangat, Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Woah makananmu yang terbaik Soo"

Kyungso tersenyum lembut. Luhan sangat imut pikirnya.

"Selesaikan dulu makanmu Lu, baru berbicara".

"Eh,. Sepertinya tadi ada seseorang yang menelponmu". Ujar Kyungsoo

Mendengar itu Luhan buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya membuat Kyungsoo heran. Setelahnya gadis itu segera mengambil ponselnya yag tergelatak manis di atas nakas. Dia meliha ada tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor tak dikenalnya dan dua pesan dari no yang sama. Luha menatap horor ponselnya begitu selesai membaca isi kedua pesan itu.

"astaga Soo!" jerit Luhan menepuk jidatnya cukup keras menimbulkan bekas memrah dikulit putihnya.

"Ya.! Kau kenapa Lu?".

"Aku punya janji jam 7 ini dengan seseorang. Dan sekarang sudah jam 8. Bagaimana ini?" ujar Luhan panik mebuat dirinya mondar mandir tak jelas di sana. Melihat itu Kyungsoo ikut panik. Tiba-tiba terdengar notifikasi pesan masuk lagi.

"bagaimana ini,,? Dia masih menungguku,,aku tidak mungkin pergi dengan seragam seperti ini. Aku bahkan belum mandi"

"Begini saja, jika kau mau, kau bisa menggunakan pakaianku. Jika kau pulang dlu akan semakin terlabat,"

"bolehkah?"

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, pakaianku tidak ada yang sebagus pakaianmu,"

"kyungsoo-ya,,, suda berapa kali kubilang,,aku dan Baekhyun bahkan Chanyeol menerimamu apa adanya,,kita semua sama saja,,"

"gumawo,, sekarag mandilah, akan kupilihkan pakaiannya

Luhan mengangguk senang. Dia melesat menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa memikirkan jika dia tidak pernah memberikan nomor telpon nya pada orang tersebut.

.

.

.

Sementara di lain tampat, seorang lelaki berwajah datar terlihat gtengah menunggu seseorang. Dia terus melihat ponselnya berharap sesorang yang tadi dihubunginya membalas pesannya itu. Namun berapa kali pun dia memastikan hasilnya masih sama. Sudah lebih sejam dia menunggu. Apakah si gadis itug melupakan janjinya? Hanya tuhan yang tahu. Kkkk~

…

…

…

…

 **Tbc**

 **Annyeong sayang-sayangku**

 **Mian ga bisa jawab satu-satu, tapi aku sayang kalian. Riview kalian berharga banget Percayalah*eaaak***

 **Oke ini lama banget nextnya. Seharusnya seminggu yg lalu. Tapu gue kudu ngurus ini-itu, banyak banget masalah idup ..**

 **Kok kalian sudi ya baca ff sampahan ini? Fix next chapter semoga ga ngebosenin dan bakal aku tambah banyak wordsnya guys. Pay-pay muuuuuuuuaaaaaaaascchhhhh:**


End file.
